


Cinematic

by ephemeres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Betrayal of Trust, Consent Rendered Meaningless, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Just the Tip, Making Out, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Naivety, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rape, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeres/pseuds/ephemeres
Summary: Now that she's eighteen, Holly gets to live with her dad instead of her ridiculously strict mom. And she can't wait for him to show her everything she's been missing out on.The movie he wants her to watch might be going a bit far, though.





	Cinematic

Holly's life has gotten so much better ever since she moved in with her dad. Sometimes she still can't believe it -- now that she's eighteen, Mom can't tell her what to do. It sounds almost too good to be true.

When Dad came to get her, he called Mom a control freak and a zealot. He was about to explain it to Holly until she told him that she's not _completely_ ignorant just because Mom tried to keep her in a bubble. She _knows_ what those words mean. She's just never really thought to apply them to Mom.

Ever since she moved in with Dad, she's been finding out just how much Mom kept from her. Like TV. Holly was never allowed to watch that, not even when she was a kid and her parents were still together, since Mom didn't like it and Mom's word was law. But Dad lets her watch TV now, and he lets her eat all kinds of things that Mom would never allow anywhere near her. Just the other day she tried chocolate for the first time, and Dad had laughed at her delighted reaction.

"We're going to have to teach you all sorts of things about normal life outside that crazy house, aren't we, Holly-berry?" he'd said, and Holly smiled, pleased that he still remembered his old nickname for her. 

Tonight's another milestone -- she and Dad are watching a movie. They've watched movies before, but Dad says this one is special because it's a movie that Mom never would have let her watch in a million years. That sounds promising, since Holly's starting to find that most of the things Mom never would have let her do in a million years are actually pretty great.

She's cuddled up to Dad on the couch. He says he wants to make up for all the hugs and kisses he missed out on because of how rarely he got to visit her over the last few years, so now she has to cuddle him basically all the time. 

"Ready, Holly?" he asks, and when she nods, he presses play.

So far the movie just has two people in it: a man and a woman. The man kind of looks like Dad, with his greying hair and beard and broad shoulders, but he doesn't have Dad's piercing blue eyes, and -- just in Holly's opinion -- Dad looks nicer. The woman must be a little older than Holly, and she has long red hair just like hers.

"Remind you of someone?" Holly whispers to Dad, even though the woman doesn't really look like her at all.

Dad chuckles. "Just the hair, though. You're much prettier than she is."

Holly feels like she's glowing. She snuggles up closer to Dad.

The movie is...strange. Not like any of the other movies she's watched with Dad so far. The man and the woman are talking, but Holly can't remember what they talk about because all of a sudden they're kissing. Holly's seen people kiss before, but never like this, since Mom always covered her eyes if it happened while they were outside. The man and woman in the movie are kissing hard, and they're using tongues too. Holly didn't even know that people do that.

"Wow," Holly breathes. "Does that...I mean, why are they doing that?"

"Because it feels good," Dad says.

"It seems like it'd be a little weird and gross..." She stares at the screen, where they're still kissing and touching each other all over. _They_ seem to like it. The woman's making all these happy little noises. 

"It doesn't seem that way when you get used to it," Dad says. "Do you want to try it? Just to see how it feels."

Holly wasn't expecting him to say that. "Are we..." She hesitates, biting her lip. "Are we allowed to do that?" 

"Would I offer if we weren't?" 

No, she supposes he wouldn't. He's her dad, after all. If there was a rule against it, he never would have asked her if she wanted to.

"Okay," Holly says. "I guess we can try it. For a little while."

Dad hits pause on the movie and turns to her. He takes her face in his hands, and she closes her eyes and sort of...lets him steer. He kisses her mouth, and after a few seconds she figures out that she's meant to kiss back like the woman was doing. It feels nice, just Dad's soft lips on hers, even if his beard keeps tickling her.

Then he slips his tongue into her open mouth. Holly's ready to find it gross, but his tongue brushes against hers and she gets a little lightheaded from it and it's not gross at all. He only uses the tongue for a little bit before he goes back to using his lips. Then the tongue again.

He was right. It does feel good. It might even be better than eating chocolate.

They kiss like that for a while; they kiss like that until their lips are swollen and they're breathing hard. Holly lets herself whimper into the kiss because the woman in the movie was doing it, and Holly thinks that might be what you're meant to do when it feels good. Dad really likes that; it makes him kiss her harder, his hand on the back of her neck as he pulls her to him like he wants to eat her up. She wraps her arms around him so she can hold him closer too. He's so nice and solid, and surely it has to be better to hug _and_ kiss her dad at the same time instead of just kissing him.

He stops all of a sudden, and she stares at him in confusion.

"Alright, sweetheart, we still have the rest of the movie to watch," Dad says with a shaky laugh. "Maybe -- maybe we should stop now, or we'll be kissing all night."

Holly doesn't think she would mind. "Just one more, please, Daddy?"

 _Daddy._ She can't remember the last time she called him that -- not since before he and Mom split up, that's for sure. It must be the kissing that's making her feel close to him.

"Okay, but just one more." He leans in and takes it, and she sighs happily.

When he's done, Holly wipes her mouth. That was really wet. She was expecting to mind that more than she does. "Your mouth tastes so good, Daddy. Can we kiss more after the movie?" It's the only thing she can think about now. Why did he hide this new way of kissing from her for so long? All this time his goodnight kisses had been simple pecks on the cheek when she could have been having this.

"Of course we can. You're a good kisser, Holly. You learn so fast."

"You kiss really nicely too, Dad," she says, suddenly shy about the compliment. 

They go back to the positions they were in before and Dad starts up the movie again. The man and woman on the screen are still kissing, and after feeling it for herself Holly can understand why they seem to like it so much. There's this tingly feeling between her legs that started while Dad was kissing her, and she's all too aware of it even as she watches the movie. It's a little uncomfortable.

The man starts kissing the woman's neck. Holly gets curious about that too, but this time she doesn't even have to ask. Dad leans in and presses a kiss to the side of her neck. She feels heat right between her legs, quick as lightning. He keeps doing it.

"Daddy, you're missing the movie," Holly says, even though it's hard to talk now. Her breath is coming quicker.

"I've already seen it," he says against her skin. "You just keep watching."

The man and woman are taking each other's clothes off. Holly's not sure what the plot of this movie is supposed to be yet, but the woman is wearing the prettiest bra ever, all black and lacy. All Holly's bras look boring in comparison.

"I want a bra like that," she mutters, and Dad laughs against her neck.

"I'll buy one for you," he says, and kisses his way up along her jawline to her mouth again. When she tentatively slides her tongue between his lips, he starts sucking on it. Holly makes a shocked sound, but it gets muffled.

He laughs at the look on her face when they pull away. "Surprised?"

"Yes," she says. "But...that was nice. Can I do yours too?"

"Of course." They start kissing again, and Holly does to him what he did to her, and he seems to like it.

"Movie, Holly," he murmurs against her lips, and she reluctantly tears herself away.

The two people are mostly naked now except for their underwear. As Holly watches, the man takes the woman's bra off and starts sucking on one of her nipples. Seeing the kissing for the first time was weird, but this is even weirder because of how completely unexpected it is.

"I didn't know _adults_ did that," she says.

Dad doesn't speak, he just pulls her top up.

Holly gasps in surprise. She's not even wearing a bra right now. Mom made her wear one all the time, because Holly has large breasts and Mom says large breasts are dirty. Without Mom around, Holly's been skipping wearing a bra at home, but now she's regretting that.

"Dad! What are you--"

He bends down and licks her stiff nipple and she gasps again, for a different reason this time. Then he takes the nipple into his mouth and starts to suckle on it. For a second, Holly feels so good she thinks she might pass out. His _mouth._ How can his mouth on her nipple feel like this?

"You have the prettiest tits, Holly," Dad says. "Daddy could suck on them all day long."

"My tits?" she says. Tits. Not breasts. The word feels different. More...dirty. She kind of likes it.

Dad starts trailing slow kisses along her bare breasts -- her _tits_. "Mm, so soft," he murmurs, and takes her other nipple into his mouth, his hand squeezing the breast he just sucked on. The throbbing between her legs is almost unbearable now, and Holly can't stop making whimpery noises and trembling at each flick of his tongue or suckle of his lips, but she keeps watching the movie because Dad wants her to.

The man's naked, and...there's a thing between his legs. It's all long and thick, and it's standing up. Holly probably shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore, but she really isn't expecting the woman to put it in her mouth and start slurping it like it's ice cream.

"Can _everything_ be sucked on?" Holly whispers, a little afraid of this new world that seems to be opening up before her very eyes.

"Oh, yes it can." Dad leaves her breasts alone so he can kiss and suck on her neck.

She feels like she should do something about that weird feeling at this point. It takes a while to get the words out because of what he's doing to her neck; she can't help but sigh and press him closer and tilt her head for better access. "Daddy, um..."

"What is it, Holly?"

"I have a question but it's really embarrassing."

"You know you can tell Daddy anything."

She squirms a little. "I have this weird feeling down there. I mean, I've had it before too, but those times it went away on its own. Now it's so strong it's driving me a little crazy and I can't think, and...how do I make it go away?"

"Oh, sweetheart. That's normal when you're watching movies like these." Dad's silent, like he's thinking. Then he says, "But there is a way to make it go away quicker. Want me to show you?"

She nods.

"Daddy's going to have to put his hand in your pajama pants, right where the tingling is. Is that okay?"

That's...she doesn't really want him to put his hand down there. But she trusts him. He's her dad, after all. He's never done anything to hurt her.

"Yes, Daddy," she says.

Is he really allowed to touch her there? Mom said no one should ever touch her there, but it seems like Mom was wrong about everything. His hand is so big, and she's not wearing panties. He slides his hand into her pants and oh God oh God oh _God._

She thinks Dad might be rubbing the throbbing, tingling place, since that's what it feels like, but she doesn't know for sure. (She doesn't know much about what's down between her legs; Mom took the lock off her bedroom door and never let her be in the bathroom for too long, just in case she decided to explore.) There's this wet sound as Dad's fingers move against her, and when she whines it's not just because of the little sparks of pleasure coming from where he's touching, but the embarrassment of knowing that a sound like that can come from her body.

"Shh," Dad says. "It's normal, baby girl. This is supposed to happen."

Her cheeks feel so warm, she's sure she has to be blushing as red as her hair. "And the...the wetness? That's supposed to happen too?"

"Yes. It is," Dad says. "See, this way the feeling's going to get stronger and stronger, and then it'll go away and you'll be just fine. Just relax, okay? Relax and let Daddy rub your pussy."

"That's-- that's what it's called? My pussy?" she says. "Why's it called that? I thought a pussy was a cat." She's trying to be smart, but all that goes out the window when he swirls his fingers in a certain way that makes her cry out softly.

"Now do you see why?" he says. "I think you just purred for me."

_"Daddy..."_

She's sort of...moving her hips against him, to make his fingers rub against her more. Even though he told her to watch the movie, she closes her eyes and keeps moving against him, trying to find some relief. 

He must sense how desperate she is. "You want to try something else?"

Holly blinks her eyes open. "Like what?"

Dad looks at the screen, and she looks too for the first time in a while. The woman isn't sucking on the man's thing anymore. She took her panties off and now she's lying down, and his head is between her legs for some reason. She's holding her legs open so he can...so he can lick her down there.

Dad starts tugging her pants off, and in her shock she lets him do it, even shifting her hips up off the couch to help him along before she realises what's happening. Then he gets down on the floor in front of her, kneeling between her legs. That's when it hits her what he wants to do.

"Oh," Holly says. "No, Daddy, I don't think we should do that. It looks dirty."

"But they're doing it. That means we can do it too, sweet girl."

She tries to close her legs. Dad gently pries them apart again.

"Just relax, Holly," he whispers. "You'll love it."

The woman on the screen does seem to be loving it. She's making more noises and pulling the man's head closer to her pussy, screaming things like _tonguefuck me harder, baby_ , and _oh yeah, just like that, right there._ There's a weird moment where the camera zooms in all the way so her pussy fills up the whole screen, and the man is licking her again and again, flicking against this little bump that Holly thinks might be the same place that Dad rubbed his fingers on her.

Holly takes a moment to wonder whether the tongue would feel better than the fingers, all soft and wet instead of rough and dry, but then Dad shoves his head between her thighs and she doesn't have to wonder anymore.

"Oh, Daddy," Holly almost sobs as his tongue laps at the place between her legs.

Her dad is licking her pussy. It's not just the sight of it that's dirty, looking down and seeing him with his mouth where she didn't even dare to touch _herself_. It's the _sound_ , all wet and sloppy as he licks and sucks and slurps at her pussy like she's something delicious that he wants to devour. He pulls her legs wider apart, exposing her. Holly whimpers, embarrassed, realising that the motion spread her butt wide too, so now that hole is only so far from his face.

It's that knowledge that makes the utter wrongness of the situation hit her. Him touching her pussy while she was still wearing clothes was totally different to him licking her out while she's half-naked. This needs to stop. 

But Dad's not stopping, and Holly doesn't even know if she wants him to. The tingling between her legs is only getting more and more intense, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as she bucks her hips against his mouth, begging and pleading and moaning although she doesn't even know what she's asking for. It builds and builds until he bears down and sucks on that little nub hard, and then the feeling crashes into her and she gasps as it spreads everywhere and her pussy clenches hard, again and again.

And all through it Dad's mouth works on her, milking every last drop of pleasure from her pussy as she arches into him.

The intense wave of feeling passes, and Holly slides a little lower on the couch, feeling empty and boneless because of what just happened. She hoped it would at least solve her problem, but her pussy is still wet and tingly. Like...like it hasn't been fully satisfied yet.

Dad pulls his face away from her pussy and grins up at her. Oh, he's such a mess, his beard all sticky with her juices, his lips shiny from it. "Did you like that, sweet girl?"

Holly tries to answer, but her brain isn't even making thoughts. Let alone words.

"And when I say sweet girl, I mean it literally," Dad says. He runs his finger along her wetness and sticks it into his mouth. Holly watches, mortified, even as he sucks all the juice off his finger. "You taste so good, Holly."

When she still doesn't reply, he turns and looks at the screen behind him. 

The woman is on all fours in front of the man now. Her pussy is pressed against his... _man thing_. Holly's eyes widen as the man slides it into her, the length of him disappearing up her hole. Holly would have thought that would hurt, putting something so big in a place that seems so small, but apparently people enjoy this too.

She's starting to wonder if she even wanted to know this. Maybe she would have been happier not knowing.

Dad turns back to her. "Is the tingly feeling gone, sweetheart?"

Some part of her whispers that she should say yes, but instead she shakes her head, too dazed to lie to him. "N-no. It still feels...kind of funny."

"Good." Dad starts to unbuckle his belt.

Holly recoils a little. "Oh, no. You can't do that, Daddy."

He furrows his brow in concern. "What's wrong?"

 _"Fuck me!"_ the woman screams, her breasts bouncing. _"Fuck me harder, baby!"_

Holly tears her eyes away from the screen. She licks her lips; her mouth suddenly feels very dry. 

"Are dads allowed to do this to their daughters?" she says. "To...put it inside like that?" It feels wrong, somehow. She can't think of her dad being like the man on the screen who's gripping the woman's breasts so tightly it looks painful and shoving himself into her over and over again. And she doesn't want to think of herself as the woman in that situation.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't allowed," he reassures her. "People do this all the time to make each other feel good. They just don't talk about it because it upsets people like your mother."

That makes sense. A lot of things upset Mom. But... 

"Will it hurt?"

He stands there, looking thoughtful as his hands stroke her bare thighs. When he meets her gaze, his blue eyes are kind and understanding.

"Why don't we do it like this?" he says. "I'll take out my cock -- that's what it's called. Then I'll rub the tip very gently against this place. Your clit." He circles the oversensitized nub with a finger, and she squeaks. "It'll feel good, just like my fingers and mouth did, and once we get you relaxed we'll see what happens. Okay?"

Holly takes a deep breath. Of course. He's her father, and he loves her, and he wants her to be safe and comfortable. "Okay, Daddy."

"Good girl. Want to take your top off? I'll take mine off too. It won't seem as weird if we're naked together."

She can't help but stare as he pulls it out -- his cock. It looks so hard, and there's clear liquid seeping from the tip. It's not as big as the movie man's cock, which makes her feel a little better, but she can't even begin to imagine having it inside her. 

Well. Good thing he's not going to put it inside her. He'll just rub it on the outside like he said, and that's all they're going to do.

Just in time, she remembers his instruction and pulls her top off while he removes his clothes. It feels wrong to be completely naked in front of him after all that time Mom spent forcing her to hide her body away. Her hands hover awkwardly, wanting to cover her up even though that seems silly after everything they've done so far.

He notices. "You know, you don't have to be ashamed of anything no matter what Mom told you. Your body is beautiful." His eyes are hungrily roving over every inch of her bare skin. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you trust me enough to show me this side of you."

She smiles shyly. "Thank you, Daddy. You're...you look nice too."

Holly doesn't know what a man's body is supposed to look like, but as her dad stands naked over her, she thinks he might be it. He's joked a few times about how he's in good shape for an old guy. Holly just assumed that was his way of trying to make her reassure him that he's not old -- which she did. But it seems like more than a joke now. His body is so lean and toned. Part of her wants to touch it; to get her hands and mouth all over him. Maybe he'll let her, if she asks later.

Dad grabs the remote and mutes the volume, then tosses it aside.

"Oh," Holly says. "What's that for?"

"I don't want to hear her moaning right now," he says. "The only moans I want to hear are yours." 

"Oh. Um."

He looms over her as he braces himself against the couch. "Lean back and spread your legs for Daddy, Holly," he says, his voice low and rough in a way she's not used to hearing. "Just hold them open with your hands like that."

She does as he asks, trying to trust him even though the cool air suddenly hitting her butt embarrasses her all over again. With one hand, Dad guides his cock to her pussy and starts to rub it. It's different from his tongue and fingers, not just in how it feels; being naked _and_ spread open like this is almost too much for her. Part of her wants to pull her clothes back on and run away from this even if it disappoints Dad...but there's another part of her that wants more of those sparks of warmth she can feel at the place where he's grinding against her.

Holly bites her lip. Her body is suddenly screaming that it's not enough, that she wants to be filled up too. She tries to ignore that part of her. She tries very hard.

"Want to make it more exciting, Holly?" Dad says.

Holly has a moment where she wants to ask what that means, but then he presses his cock harder against her clit and she forgets how to think. "Yes, Daddy," she moans.

"Okay. Now I'll put the tip in." He must see the look on her face. "Just the tip! Just the tip, Holly. I'll be so gentle and it won't hurt at all. I promise."

After a moment, she nods.

He drags his cock down her pussy, guiding it to her entrance. Holly holds her breath, looking down to watch him slide the tip inside her slowly. 

It doesn't really hurt. It feels strange and a bit uncomfortable, since she stretches around him as he slips in, but it doesn't hurt. He kept his promise.

Dad closes his eyes a moment and breathes in. "God, Holly. You feel so fucking good."

"Language, Daddy," she blurts out, and he laughs.

"Such a good girl," he says. "Now...you saw how they're moving it in and out in the movie? That's how you make it feel good. So I'll just move the tip around a bit, and it'll feel amazing for _both_ of us. Do you trust me?"

She nods.

He starts moving against her. It doesn't feel like much, just a weird pressure, but that's okay because at least it seems to be making Dad happy. He looks down at her with adoration. "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world," he breathes. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Ah...I love you too, Daddy." Suddenly embarrassed to meet his gaze while he's inside her, Holly squeezes her eyes shut.

"That's it," he says softly as he puts the tip in a little harder this time. "Just close your eyes and let Daddy take care of you."

Let Daddy take care of her. It sounds like a good idea. She can just lie there and wait for him to be done. 

He started out slow, but now that it's been a while, it feels like he's moving his hips a little faster. Each thrust feels like more and more. More...filling. But that's impossible, since he promised it was just the tip.

This time there's a sudden stretching discomfort inside her as he thrusts in. Holly jerks in surprise and inhales sharply. 

Dad goes still. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"What was that?"

"Shh. It doesn't matter." He eases his cock out of her and then sinks back in -- slowly, like he's trying not to hurt her, and it _doesn't_ hurt that much, but it feels like it just keeps going. And going.

Holly's eyes snap open and she looks down at the place where they're joined. The whole of his cock is buried in her, and even as she watches, he pulls it out. Her juices are glistening on the entirety of his length.

It's that detail that makes her realise that this really just happened. He put the whole thing inside even though he said he wouldn't.

"You lied, Daddy. You said -- it's just the tip -- _oh!_ "

There's so much force in his next thrust that it seems to knock the breath out of her. 

"It's better this way," Dad says. "Oh, Holly. You feel _so damn good on my cock._ "

He punctuates those last few words by slamming into her pussy, and Holly cries out. This is how it's going to be now, she realizes. This is how it's going to be now that he doesn't have to pretend it's just the tip. She doesn't even recognize him right now; the way he's looking at her is so dark and hungry, she can't really believe that's her gentle loving father.

The new way he's doing it to her feels so much _more_. His cock fills her all the way up as he buries it deep in her pussy each time, and it...it feels good, even though she doesn't want it to. It feels so much better than just the tip. It's making more wet sounds too, the squelching noises almost louder than the sound Holly's finding herself making: a soft _ah!_ with each thrust. Her legs are shaking as her fingers dig into the backs of her knees, still spreading for him even though she shouldn't be letting him do that after he lied. 

Shouldn't be letting him do it. Shouldn't be liking it. But she is.

 _I'll say no,_ she thinks wildly. _Next second, I'll say no and push him off._

Dad's hand goes between them and starts rubbing her clit again. In a split second, that takes it from really good to amazing. No, she can't. She can't get distracted like this. She has to make him stop no matter how good she feels. This is _wrong._

The tingly feeling's coming again, but stronger this time. Dad's slamming into her without mercy, still working away at her clit. Any second now she's going to explode.

"No!" Holly says. She tries desperately to hold on. "No, I don't -- ah -- I don't want it like this, not after you lied to me, Daddy--"

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Dad growls. "I want to feel you come on my cock."

In the next second she gives him what he wants, a moan escaping her despite herself. The overwhelming sensations blank out everything else, her pussy squeezing Dad's cock as the clenching starts again. And then Dad gasps and thrusts wildly, and she feels something hot flooding into her.

He pulls out slowly. It's over.

Holly lets go of her legs, which feel cramped from holding them open in that position. There's a wetness trickling out of her. She pushes herself to sit up straighter, her head swimming, and looks down between her legs. White stuff is dripping from her pussy.

"Is that normal too?" she says quietly.

Dad catches his breath for a while before he answers. "Yeah. You didn't like it? I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have warned you that it would get messy." He tries to kiss the top of her head, but she pushes him away.

"Well, maybe you should have also warned me that you were going to put _the whole thing_ inside," she bites out. She doesn't know why she's so upset about this -- after all, it didn't actually hurt her, and it even felt good. But he tricked her. He promised he wouldn't, and he _tricked_ her.

He looks surprised. "But I did warn you, Holly."

"When, exactly?"

"I told you I'd rub it on your clit and then we'd see what happened, didn't I? You liked that enough that you wanted the tip, so I figured you wouldn't mind me taking the next step," Dad says. "Guess I was wrong about that. I'm sorry, Holly. I forget you might not be ready to do all the things an adult woman does."

What? That's just...that's not fair. She might not know some stuff because of Mom's weird behavior, but she's an adult woman, technically, and she's not going to let her dad tell her she's not ready. If some people in a movie can do it, then she definitely can.

"I'm not a kid!" Holly says. "I can do everything an adult does. Just...just don't do anything sneaky like that again, okay, Daddy? Just tell me what you're doing. Properly."

"Of course, sweetheart. Now what do you say we put a different movie on? I think we've learned everything we needed to learn from this one."

She raises her eyebrows. "A normal movie? Not a naked people movie?"

He laughs. "Yes, Holly. A normal movie."

"Well...okay then."

Dad starts getting dressed. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick," he says.

While he's gone, Holly picks her clothes up off the floor and tugs them on, suddenly feeling the desperate need to cover herself. Even though her pants are probably going to get stained. Whatever came out of him is still up inside her, and she thinks it might keep leaking out for a while.

She wants to wipe away the stains on the couch, but she doesn't want to use her hands to do it. Whatever. She'll just sit somewhere else. Technically, Dad's the one who made most of that mess, so he should be the one who cleans it up. 

Dad must think so too; he comes back with paper towels and wipes the mess off the leather. After tossing the towels in the trash, he puts a different movie on and sits down next to her on the couch.

Holly crosses her arms.

"What's the matter, Holly? Don't you want to cuddle?" Dad says. "I even washed my face so you wouldn't feel weird about..."

So she wouldn't feel weird about having to smell herself on him. Or taste herself on him, if he suddenly decided to kiss her.

"I don't really want to cuddle right now," Holly says.

"Ah," Dad says. "I see. I have to say, I'm almost happy to see you getting mad at me. That's a normal part of being a teenager, and...after all that Mom put you through, I'd like to give you something normal." He smiles at her. "If you really don't want to cuddle, maybe we can just hold hands?"

Holly hesitates. "Okay," she says, and holds her hand out so he can take it. His hand is firm and comforting, and it makes her feel delicate. Like she's being protected.

"I know you don't feel up to kissing right now," Dad says. "But maybe later tonight you'll be less mad at me, and I can tuck you into bed the way you deserve."

Holly wants to say no. Then she stops and remembers the kissing, and a shivery feeling goes through her. She really should be putting more effort into staying mad at him...but even if the other stuff got weird, she wants to try kissing again.

"As long as it's just kissing," she says. " _Just_ kissing. Promise me, Daddy."

"I promise, Holly," he says, and squeezes her hand. "I promise we won't do anything you can't handle."


End file.
